Diablo
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Porque en el fondo, siempre lo supo: Lucifer Morningstar no era un sospechoso corriente, de hecho nada en él lo era. (*Light* Lucifer/Chloe)


**¡Hola!**

 **¿Cómo están? Se presenta aquí otra humilde pero putrida alma la cual ha quedado fascinada con está serie y viene a hacer su pequeño aporte :)**

 **Nada, salvo este escrito, me pertenece.**

 **Espero les agrade :3**

* * *

 **— DIABLO —**

* * *

Desde el principio, lo supo, solo con escuchar su nombre, que él no sería un hueso fácil de roer.

Lucifer Morningstar.

Dejándo a un lado al famoso Príncipe de las Tinieblas, enemigo de Jesucristo, el suyo le sonaba a nombre de retoño de una familia importante y, sobretodo, muy excéntrica. Y con esa idea preconcebida del hombre, fue a conocerle, bueno, más bien, a interrogarle.

En un principió, ella hizo caso omiso de su actitud altiva y arrogante, el cual a los dos minutos de conocerla le estaba, sutilmente, echando la bronca por no tener ya al asesino en bandeja de plata. No era el primero, ni sería el último, al que vería actuar así en esos casos. Pues los mejores amigos de las víctimas, sobretodo los que quedan marcados como principales sospechosos, solían actuar así. Pues, intuía, esa era una herida muy honda que no sana fácil, que te obliga a ser un cabrón aunque no quieras.

Muy pronto, Chloe se dio cuenta de su error al pensar así de él. Lucifer no se portaba como un cabrón, él era la cabroneria en persona.

Y eso, aunque no quiso, la jodió.

Pues ella no era la excepción a sus encantos, al contrario, era la que más hondo había caído, al igual que era la que mejor sabía ocultarlo.

Y le dejó ser.

Sí, le dejó ser. Porque aunque su subconsciente ya se había dado cuenta de que él no era un hombre normal, su férreo raciocinio de detective le dictaba "él no es especial". Solo veía su molesta afición y, se atrevía a decir, curiosidad por seguirla y verla trabajar (metiéndose en medio, cabe decir) como una distracción del vacío de su corazón.

Al igual que las estupideces esas de "soy inmortal" "el demonio". Locuras. Tonterías. Imposibles. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlas pasar.

¡Incluso metía las narices en su vida personal como si de una mala película, de las que solo ves por ver algo, tras siglos de hacer zapping, fuese! Si no fuera porque él había sido el primero que en meses conseguía hacer reír a Trixie...

"Déjale distraerse, Chloe —se decía a si misma—. Cuanto antes supere la muerte de su amiga, antes te dejará en paz"

Se vio obligada a aceptar su segundo error con respecto a él, cuando Olivia le informó de que le había dado a Morningstar un trabajo. Ahora si que eran oficialmente compañeros. Oh, que bien...

El tercer error, el que hizo que la llama que sentía por él desde un buen principio, ardiera más, llegó casi de la mano. Quien iba a decir que el mujeriego dueño de un garito de mala muerte, que afirmaba ser el mismo diablo, era tan buen detective.

"Fue suerte —se repetía, para no enloquecer—. Solo es un jodido principiante con suerte"

Pero como todo en la vida. La verdad se descubre. Lo que guardamos dentro y no queremos aceptar, explota saliendo a superficie en algún momento.

Chloe sabía desde el principio, y de buena tinta, que Lucifer no le mentía al afirmar ser _ese Lucifer._ Pero no lo aceptó, hasta que él cometió su primer error.

Un caso como cualquier otro. Un culpable como cualquier otro. De nuevo él fue por libre y atrapó a la bestia humana antes que ella. Pero esta vez el mismísimo Dios, controlador hasta del Destino de su hijo más temible, y, tal vez, en un futuro, "prodigo" (pero, en realidad, no por ello menos querido) se harto de jugar y soltó su última carta. El Altísimo les abrió los ojos a ambos de la más cruel de las maneras.

Lucifer estaba tan absorto haciendo sufrir merecidamente a su presa, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la detective, hasta que ella gritó.

Muy tarde, diablillo.

Ella ya había visto la verdadera cara de Lucifer Morningstar, la demoniaca e _inhumana._ Ya no podía seguir ocultándose nada.

Y él temió, esta vez sin agradarle nada sentir algo dolorosamente nuevo, haber dañado la salud mental de la detective, como acontecía con todos los humanos.

Sin embargo...

— ¿Qué eres? —le preguntó ella.

Y se sorprendió. Porque los ojos de la mujer no estaban desorbitados del espanto, no le estaba suplicando por una piedad que en en fondo sabría que jamás recibiría, ni se alejaba de él como si de la peste se tratara. No. Ella estaba _tranquila._ Estaba sintiendo esa tranquilidad que solo sientes cuando al fin tu subconsciente y raciocinio se alían y aceptas la realidad.

Y él sonrió encantado por ello, por las rarezas de la detective que tanto le atraían. Porque cae de cajón que la compañera del Diablo jamás podría ser normal. Pues aunque disfrutaba con el dolor ajeno, contrario a lo que todos creían, no le agradaba el sufrimiento de los inocentes, y la detective lo era. Demasiado _inocente y limpia._

— Soy el Diablo —pronunció ante ella por billonésima vez.

Chloe simplemente asintió. Era la segunda vez que le creía eso, y la primera en la que disponía de pruebas para hacerlo.

Pero eso fue solo la primera batalla vencida.

Pues pasado el primer bache, le esperaba un segundo.

Y era esta segunda una dura batalla. La de aceptar haberse enamorado del mismísimo Diablo.

* * *

 **Hace poco que comenzó la serie ¡y ya estoy empezando a desesperar por lo ciega que es Chloe! ¡En serio! Así que fue inevitable para mi escribir esto.**

 **Si todo va bien, volveré a pisar este fandom, así que...**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
